gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The GateWorld Cantina (Ship)
The GateWorld Cantina is a fictional time machine/space craft captained by Mappalazarou and is the setting and origin for almost every Cantina story. A product of Timoricorian ( Time Lord) technology, not much is known about this exact model of TARDIS, only that it was an experimental model that was never put into mass production by the Time Lords. The reason for this, like the exact origins of the Cantina itself, are unknown. The Cantina's apparent default setting seems to be that of a 21st Century restaurant from Sol 3, causing speculation which suggests that the Time Lord who designed the vessel had a fetish for the current human-built structures of Sol 3, also known as Earth. Mapp came across the Cantina upon escaping from the Temple of Time on Gallifrey just as the fires began to burn across the legendary world, apparently abandoned just outside the great temple during the panic of the attack. He used it to escape from the devastation and hide on Earth until the Time War reached its sudden end, along with Gallifrey and his people. Forms Only three forms of the Cantina have ever been recorded since Mapp adopted the vessel; * Its default setting. * A 16th Century Galleon. * A firely-class cargo ship. Size No specific size of the ship's interior has ever directly been given, but as it is of Time Lord origin it is quite possible that the Cantina's interior size can far surpass that of its exterior size. The Basement Further Information: The Basement Another one of the Cantina's mysteries, the basement of the ship appears to be an endless warehouse of neglected tools, crates, weapons, animals and even human beings. Mapp has stated clearly many times that although the basement appears to be connected to the Cantina like any other ordinary basement or cellar, it is really not a part of the ship and is its own dimension which is somehow spiritually connected to the Cantina via an unknown telepathic link. This adds to the speculation that this type of TARDIS was never put into mass production because of the dangers it posed from the basement alone, which hold many threats that the crew of the Cantina sometimes face on a regular basis. Interpretations of the Legend The multiple legends of the GateWorld Cantina are different and diverse, eminating from different sources across the universe. The most common story telling that it is a space ship/time machine, but others claim otherwise. One rather wild example explains that the Gateworld Cantina is a menacing virus capable of attaching itself to large forums across the great internet of Sol 3. Most people dismiss this story however, stating that it is far too 'out there' and unbelievable to be true. Other interpretations of the Cantina myth point out that the Cantina itself is somehow responsible for most of the negative things inhabiting the universe. Death and Resurrection The Cantina was destroyed by the Kraken during the battle against Renette, as its Galleon form provided little to no defence against the mighty creature. However, the ship was brought back when the crew visited the spectral realm to find the captain. After its return, it was more enhanced physically and was able to overcome all of the contructs Renette threw in its path. It is still unclear whether the Cantina truly regained its physical form after its return to world of the living however, and whether if it gets destroyed again it will be for the last time. Its connection to the spectral realm since its apparent resurrection has made it stronger against enemies but more vulnerable to attacks from creatures from the spectral realm itself, such as ghosts and spirits. This could have been what was responsible for the ghost/cyborg which was stalking Susanne for a time, as well as how the Chosen were quickly able to pinpoint the Cantina's location from far across the universe. Enhancements During the crusade of the Chosen and after Susie and P90 were brought up to the above plain to help in the fight against the armies of the prophecy, the Cantina disappeared. Mapp and the others speculated that it had been captured by the Chosen and that they would use it against them, resulting in the rebellions sudden demise. However this was proven later not to be so, as WingedPegasus showed up via a large portal (the very same kind which had torn apart London) with the Cantina and demanded the immediate surrender of the Citadel. After the negotiations failed, thousands of other Cantina's which had apparently been summoned from thousands of different parallel universes came through the portal and began to attack the Citadel. This is when WingedPegasus revealed that she had made numerous enhancements to the ship during her disappearence, showing new weapons, armour and a far upgraded shield which proved almost impenaterable during the battle. The inside of the vessel had also been rebuilt which new floorboards and wall tiles, suggesting many theories into whether or not it was the same Cantina that had gone missing or whether the old one was somehow destroyed and she had found and adopted another one from another universe. This theory is usually considered not valid however since the Cantina reacts to same to its captain and crew as it had always done, and so futher speculation suggests that WingedPegasus actually only upgraded the Tardis console, using her previous knowledge from Gallifrey, and as a result - upgraded the rest of the ship at the same time. Battling the Gauntlett The Cantina was upgraded with ancient Time Lord weaponry found on Midna by Mapp, which were subsequently used to fight the Cantina's darker sister ship, The Gauntlett. During this battle, a time slip opened up and the Cantina was sealed within The Void for 50 years. During that time The Empress used her power to corrupt three major galaxies, converting them into a new empire she called 'The Triangle', with New Gallifrey at its heart. Category:Tardis Category:Legacy